A Heroes Journey
by PercabethLuver13
Summary: The story of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. After they defeated Kronos Percy was bored out of his mind, but as Percy is thrown into a new and crazy adventure, he finds himself wishing he had nothing to do. How will Percy handle the stress of balancing his relationship with Annabeth and a difficult quest that he never asked for.
1. Monsters fall from the sky

**Authors Note: Hey everyone I decided to start over and start all new stories because…I wanted to! Yeah! So I hope you enjoy and if you don't well deal with it because I'm not forcing you to read anything so if you want read! If you don't, don't! :D alright let's get on with this thing.**

_ get on with this thing. anything so if you want read! if -_

Annabeths POV

It was just another day at Camp Half Blood. At least it was until a hydra fell from the sky and landed smack dab in the middle of camp.

I woke up that morning and got dressed in my shorts and camp half-blood t-shirt. I ran my brush through my hair and was out the door.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, I went down to breakfast and saw I was pretty much the last one there. I got my breakfast, gave my offering to my mom, and went and sat down at the table with my brothers and sisters.

"Hey." I said to Malcolm. He was stuffing his face full of eggs.

"MheGffy." he said with a mouth full of eggs. I continued to eat my breakfast. Then I looked over at the Poseidon table and saw Percy sitting there alone. I grabbed my plate and walked over to him.

"Can I sit by you seaweed brain?" I asked him. He nodded at me and I sat down by him. No body questioned it because I had done it before, and they know better than to question me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He hadn't looked up at me yet. He shrugged then said "Meh I'm just so bored, there hasn't been anything to do since we defeated Kronos."

"Hang in there Kelp head. I'm sure that something will happen eventually." I said and patted him on the back. Then I got up and scrapped my plate. I started walking back to the Athena cabin when my day took a turn for the worse.

I was just walking up the steps of the cabin when I heard someone scream. Then a loud thunk and a sound that was all too familiar. I drew my dagger that I always kept strapped firmly to my side and turned around to face the Hydra.

"NO BODY CUT OFF THE HEADS!" I shouted at the 50 other kids that understood what was going on and had their weapons drawn. They all looked at me, then at the hydra that had fallen from the sky.

"CHARGE!" I yelled and all at once 50 plus demigods ran towards the Hydra. The younger ones flailing their weapons franticly trying desperately to hit something, the older more experienced ones charging and dogging the acid spit that was flying through the air. I grabbed a torch that was burning, then ran to the Hydra and jumped up onto one of the lower necks. I knew from experience that the higher you are the easier it is to fight these things.

I started to climb up one of the necks and towards the head. I got to the head and lit it on fire. It burned brightly then all at once the rest of the heads' eyes were on me.

Percys POV

I was soooo bored! Ever since we had defeated Kronos there had been practically nothing to do besides train and train and train and train some more!

Then finally something really good but at the same time really bad happened. The Hydra fell from the sky.

I was sitting the at the Poseidon table picking at my cold eggs when Annabeth came and sat down by me. She looked beautiful as always but was I going to say that out loud? Hell no! Annabeth was like my best friend, there was no way I was going to be the one to mess that up. She asked me how I was and I kind of blew her off at first, but then I told her how bored I was and she reassured me how something was bound to happen soon.

She had no idea how right she was.

Not five minutes after Annabeth left I heard a scream. I jumped up, leaving my half eaten eggs behind, pulled riptide out of my pocket and ran towards the cabins. As soon as I got there I saw Annabeth on top of the Hydra. She was burning one of the heads, like Clarisse did before, and the rest of the heads looked like they were going to eat her for a snack.

"Hey! Ya stupid Hyra!" I yelled at it. All at once 5 pairs of eyes were on me. I ran off in one direction, trying to keep its attention.

"Keep giving torches to Annabeth!" I yelled at the rest of the demigods.

They started running towards all of the torches that were by the cabins then running back towards the hydra and giving them to Annabeth. She looked like a sun goddess with her hair blowing as she ran from head to head. I had no idea how something as vicious as burning a head could look so elegant and sophisticated. Then I felt something tug on my ankle and I was pulled up into the air by the last remaining head.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. She ran up the Hyras neck, but was thrown off and onto the ground.

"Annabeth!" I yelled but she didn't move. I saw Apollo kids running towards her.

"Katie!" I yelled down at Katie Gardner. "Throw me a torch!"

She ran over to the nearest kid who was holding a torch and grabbed it from his hands.

"Catch!" she yelled then threw it up to me. I caught it and thrust it up into the Hydras face. It let out a blood curdling shriek and then I was falling to the ground.

Annabeths POV

I woke up in the infirmary with a throbbing pain in my head.

I looked around the room and saw someone else on the bed next to me surrounded by Apollo kids. It looked like they were trying to heal a massive gash in the poor guys' head. A small girl holding a glass of nectar walked up to me and told me to take some nectar and ambrosia. I took it then asked her what was going on.

"You need rest. You took quite a blow to the head." She told me while checking my ears, I assumed for blood.

"I feel fine." I told her shortly. I think if it would've been anyone else she would've argued. "Who's in the bed over there?" I pointed at the bed surrounded by healers.

"Um I don't know if I can tell you." She said slowly backing away.

"Why not?" I asked. She looked at the other bed, then back at me. She walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"It's Percy Jackson." Then she ran away quickly.

I stood up and ran over to the bed, pushing the protesting Apollo kids out of the way.

"Percy!?" I pushed the healers out of the way and looked at him. He looked like his normal self except for the big gash above his left eye. I turned to the people that surrounded me.

"What happened?" I asked, not raising my head to look at them for fear of bursting into tears.

"Annabeth." I turned and saw Chiron standing in the door way.

"Chiron." I walked up to him. "What's going on? Why isn't Percy awake?"

"Shhhh, Annabeth settle down. Percy is going to be fine." I let out a sigh of relief.

"I think we should go talk in my office." He turned and I followed him into the big house and up into his office. I saw Seymour the leopard, and threw him a sausage.

"Chiron please tell me what's going on." He sighed and folded his horse half into his wheel chair.

"Annabeth you remember the attack right?" he asked.

"Yeah a hydra fell from the sky and me and Percy fought it. Then the Hydra grabbed Percy and I fell."

"Yes and after you fell Percy burned the last head and was dropped from a very high distance." Chiron told me.

"But you said he was going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yes he's going to be fine. But we have a much bigger problem on our hands." He said with a troubled voice.

I gave him a puzzled look then it hit me.

"We don't know how the Hydra got into camp." I said.

"Yes and we don't know if it was just a coincidence or if someone was trying to attack camp."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait for Percy to wake up, but in the mean time we have to figure out how the Hydra got in and how to stop anything else from getting in."

Percys POV

I kept falling and falling until I hit the ground with a thunk. I stood up and walked around.

"This is only the beginning for you Percy Jackson." A low voice said.

Then I woke up.


	2. A God, and a Prophecy

**Hey everybody. I really appreciate reviews they will encourage me to update faster. Thanks to SwimmyTheNerd for reviewing. I don't plan on having a specific update day for this story because my schedule is so unpredictable but I will update often. If you would like me to put something in the story message me or put it in a review and I will do my best to incorporate it. **

**- PercabethLuver13**

**Percys POV**

I woke up and was instantly surrounded by people.

They kept asking questions like are you ok? Do you remember anything? What's the square root of 4573? How many fingers am I holding up?

I wanted to ask them to leave me alone.

Then Annabeth came running into the room and everybody parted like the red sea for her.

"Seaweed Brain! You're ok!" she gave me a hug and accidently hit my head.

"Ow" I said and felt my head. "What happened to me?" Chiron came in as his horse half and told me the whole story. I must say, I do feel pretty amazing for saving Annabeth and the whole camp like that.

"Percy do you remember anything from when you were unconscious?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah I do, but I think we should talk somewhere more…private." I said uncertainly. Chiron looked around and instantly everyone found their shoes very interesting. Chiron coughed and then said

"Alright everyone out. I'm sure you have something better to do then bother Percy." They looked like they were going to protest but Chiron gave them a stern look and with a little bit of grumbling they left and it was just me, Annabeth, and, Chiron.

"Chiron, I had a dream while I was unconscious." I told him.

"What kind of dream?" he asked. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Well I fell into this dark place, then I started walking and I heard a voice." I told him. "The voice said that it was only the beginning."

"I don't understand Chiron, the beginning of what?" Annabeth asked while she was changing my bandage. Chiron didn't say anything for the longest time.

"I don't know," He said. "but one things for sure. Something is going to happen and we need to be prepared." He turned around and started walking towards the door.

"I'm going to call a counselor meeting." He told us. "I'll see you both there as soon as possible." Then he walked out.

Annabeth turned to me.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She said, grabbing my hand. I looked up at her eyes. They were so beautiful today; they were dark grey with a little bit of blue that I had never seen before.

"I'm glad I'm ok too." I said, never once looking away from her eyes. I scooted over to one side of the bed and patted my hand on the empty space. She got the message and climbed up on the bed with me. She leaned her head against my shoulder and started playing with my camp necklace.

"Annabeth?" I asked her. "What are we doing?" she knew I was talking about the underwater kiss we had had a few weeks ago. After it happened both of us acted the same and nothing changed. Annabeth sighed.

"I don't know Percy." She said. "I just don't want it to get ackward between us and we've been friends for so long I do-"

I kissed her softly, while caressing her face with my hand. I pulled away and saw the shock on her face.

"Annabeth, I don't want to be friends anymore." She smiled at me. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

She looked at me for a while. "Of course I will Percy." She leaned in and gave me a not so soft kiss. Then I heard someone cough. We pulled apart as fast as we could. Travis Stoll was leaning against the door way, smiling.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he smirked. "Two head counselors lying in a bed, kissing?"

Someone behind him laughed. Conner Stoll walked in and leaned on the other side of the doorway.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Conner said and looked at Travis.

"Nope, I think your eyes are just fine brother." Travis said.

Annabeth got up and threw a pillow at them, and then while they were distracted she threw her knife within inches of both of their heads. They ran away laughing and yelling 'Percy and Annabeth siting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'

Annabeth and I laughed as we got up and followed them towards the big house.

**Annabeths POV**

Percy and I walked into the Big house and saw all of the head counselors sitting around the ping pong table. Chiron was at the head of the table. As me and percy walked in he looked at us with a smirk. Across the table Conner and Travis snickered. I glared at them as me and Percy took our seats next to Chiron.

"Alright, now that all of our head counselors are here, we have some important things to discuss." Chiron told us.

"We all know about the breach in Camp Half-Bloods protective barrier. We as a group need to decide how best to prevent another monster from getting into camp." He looked at us expectantly.

"I think we should just wait for those stupid monsters and kick their butts when they try and get in!" Clarisse said while slamming her fist into her hand.

"Are you kidding me!? That's a ridiculous idea!" Katie Gardner said. "What if we get over run?! We can't fight that many monsters!" There was some head nodding but Clarisse stood up and walked over to Katie.

"I could take all of those monsters on by myself!" Katie stood up and the girls looked like they were going to rip each other's heads off.

"Ladies! This meeting is about fixing problems! Not creating more!" Chiron said sternly.

I stood up and looked at everyone. "What we need to do is find out how they are getting in." I said. "Then we can work on keeping them out."

"Oh yeah miss smarty pants? How are we gonna figure out how they are getting in?" Clarisse asked.

"Well…I don't know yet…" I admitted. Just then a shimmer of light started to appear in the corner. Everyone looked at it and before we could blink the goddess Persephone was standing before us.

"Persephone," Chiron said, bowing down to her, everyone else followed his lead. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" he asked her.

"Please Chiron, there is no need to bow." She said, and then snapped her fingers and a throne of beautiful flowers and vines appeared behind her, she sat down.

"Chiron I have come as a favor to you and your camp." She said while inspecting a pink lily on her throne. "This little problem you've had is only just the beginning of something much bigger."

"Who caused this 'little problem' you say we are having?" Percy stood up and asked. He looked uneasy, like something about Persephone's words troubled him.

"I'm sorry but I cannot say." She looked apologetic. "The person that has sent the hydra to you wants more than just to destroy your camp. They want revenge and they want Percy and Annabeth out of the way."

Me and Percy looked at each other.

"Why do they want us out of the way?" We asked.

"Because, you two are the only people in world that could stop them." She looked at us gravely.

It felt like she had just handed Percy and I a death sentence.

"Persephone, you are absolutely sure that its Percy and Annabeth this person wants?" Chiron asked.

Persephone nodded.

"I'm sorry Chiron but I'm absolutely sure." She looked down at her feet.

"Well then, I suppose we should consult our oracle." Chiron said. "Travis, will you go get her?"

"No need." Persephone snapped her fingers and Rachel appeared next to her, lying in her recliner reading a book.

"What the heck?" Rachel looked around. "How did I get into the big house?"

"Rachel, I'm sorry for the rude interruption but we have a bit of a situation." Rachel looked at Chiron and she instantly understood.

"Alright, let's do this." She said. She put her book down and stood up. The Stoll boys got up and stood on either side of Rachel. Rachel closed her eyes and concentrated. Then she opened them and they were glowing green. She opened her mouth and a raspy voice said.

_For those who wander, proceed with care._

_A Sea of storms is surely near._

_The Owl will fly with speed and smarts._

_And lead the way with a broken heart._

_One shall perish along the way _

_And create a gate for the rest to pass. _

_But while they won't be parted for long,_

_The owl and the sea will meet again._

_Then and only then will the one be avenged._

Rachel fell back into her recliner. Travis ran to get her water and Conner grabbed the cool rag they kept on hand for her, and put it on her head.

Katie was the first one to speak up.

"Well," she said. "We all know who the sea and the owl are."

Everyone looked at me and Percy. I took Percy's hand in mine and we both knew that she was right.


End file.
